To Fight It On
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: Side stories to go along with Tell Me Your Sins about the five main characters in the story. T for Language. [Part 1 of New Memories, New Life] *Complete*
1. Keeps Me Awake

**Title:** To Fight It On  
 **Author:** Sgt. Pepperony  
 **Fandom:** Broadchurch  
 **Rating:** T for language  
 **Disclaimer:** As far as I am aware, I do not own Broadchurch or the characters. All property belongs to Chris Chibnall.

 **So remember when Series 2 aired and they released an e-book every episode. Generally this is to add some more context to supporting characters from the show and our two leads in Tell You My Sins. This starts at Chapter 3 and will go on until Chapter Seven.**

It Keeps Me Awake

Painting the house was never actually going to fix the problem nor removing every photo containing Joe. At the end of the day there were too many ghosts and memories wandering around the house. It hits Ellie suddenly the one day, whilst putting Tom's ironed clothes in his room. All of a sudden a memory of Tom and Danny playing on the games console hit her like a car going at 50 miles an hour. It takes all the energy not to collapse on the stairs and cry.

She loved the house but Joe has tainted almost everything in his path. The only things that she doesn't think less off is her two boys. Even then she finds herself worrying that one of them could kill. It's a ridiculous thought but it's another thing Joe had left in his wake. Ellie does feel lonely as well but really what man would want a middle aged detective with two children and a shit load of baggage? She doesn't really like dating either despite Lucy and Beth's attempts of setting her up with some random bloke.

At times she does get distracted at work because of it. She zones out, wondering if anyone she knows, anyone close to her, had murdered a fourteen year old girl. That is also a consequence Joe had no regard for. Often she wonders what would have happened if Joe and Danny's unclear relationship was exposed before Joe killed Danny. She doubts Tom and Danny's friendship would have survived. Her marriage probably would not have survived either.

That is also still a shadow over her life at the moment. While the courts accepted her application for a decree nisi months ago, she was still waiting for the decree absolute to come through before she could be officially divorced. Thankfully the fucker didn't protest against the divorce and the courts agreed on giving her full custody of the kids.

She senses Tom is also uneasy being in the house as well. He's a bit withdrawn lately and the teen attitude has been coming in. She does sometimes forget that this whole situation has been difficult on him as well. He's a child who had his world turned upside down just as things in his life were just about to change.

Even if Ellie doesn't think she needs to be with a man right now, she's certain she has to leave the house, but with a murder case being a higher priority, Ellie doesn't have the time. It's a balance she has to make eventually.


	2. Shrine of Your Lies

Shrine of Your Lies

Daisy watched as Alec put the boxes into his car. She's passed the denial stage that this could not be happening. Now she's just angry. Angry at her mother for shagging another man, and angry at her father for taking the blame for the monumental cock up her mother made. She knows everything. Knows what her mother has done

He put the last of the boxes in the car and turns to Daisy, "This isn't your fault you know."

"Can I go with you?" she pleads.

"I can't. I'm not in the best position to look after you at the moment. Once I get somewhat more settled, we'll sort something out. Daisy please try and understand."

She looked down unable to look at him. He tries to get one last hug but she wriggles out and runs to her room. She locks the door and sobs against it.

Dave moves in a week later. Daisy doesn't bother helping. She sits on the stairs and scowls at the man. The man tries to communicate with her but he gets the message that she was not going to make it easy once she grabbed a pair of his shoes and threw them out the house. Dave gets it. He is not her father at the end of the day. No one could be her father.

Rather than bothering with interacting with Dave, Daisy either retreats to her bedroom to work on school stuff or spends more times with her friends. So much so that she's late coming home once. Dave tried to confront her on the stairs.

"It's nearly midnight."

"No shit," she muttered.

"Your mother was worried you have school in the morning." Daisy's attitude is dismissive and she walks to her room. "Daisy, listen. I'm not your dad and I am not going to pretend I am. Just go easy on your mother. Just call if you are going to be late."

She's still dismissive and shuts her door, locking it.

It gets worse over the next year. Daisy's swearing becomes more vulgar culminating in a moment when she is getting an award at school but Tess was not able to come due to work. Dave tried to say he would come but Daisy responded with, "It's none of your fucking business."

She's sent to her room and she immediately goes on her computer to finish the essay she was doing. Her phone rings. It's her dad but she doesn't pick it up. She's torn. She's still extremely angry at her father but she misses him so much. She hasn't spoken to him since he moved out. Part of her wants to but she's mad that he took the blame. He didn't deserve all the shit the papers were speaking about him and part of her wants to scream at that journalist woman that she's blaming the wrong man.

The phone cuts off and soon a text appears to tell her she has a voice message. Contrary to what he probably believed, she did actually listen to his messages.

 _"Hi, it's me. Just checking in with your voicemail as usual. Listen, if you get a chance give me a call. It's been a long time this time. I know you're busy with school and home and all the other things you do but … I do think about you. Everyday. Sorry. Not getting soppy. Sorry. I've had my word on that. Um… We could… do video call couldn't we? I'd like that. You could be my first video call before you forget what I look like. Right, well. That's me. This is Dad, signing off. I love you Darlin'. Please give me a ring."_

Daisy smiles at the idea of him trying to work Skype but her heart breaks at his tone. He sounds so defeated, sad and lonely. She wonders if he has any friends down in this new town he is working in. If he has anyone looking after him. She contemplates pressing his name on her phone before the door knocks.

"Daisy, can we have a word?" Tess asked. Daisy sighed and put her phone down. "Look, I know you miss your dad and it would actually help if you spoke to him. However, we cannot keep having this attitude. Dave, he's a very kind man you know? He cares about me. He makes me happy."

"So did Dad at one point."

"Your Dad and I, we just drifted apart. It happens. It wasn't your fault."

"You keep saying that. Listen. I have to get on with this essay." Tess nods and kisses the top of her head. Daisy picks her phone back up. Her thumb hovers over the number but ultimately puts it down.


	3. Raise Our Weary Hand

Raise Our Weary Hand

Alec knows the moment he had started to fall for Ellie Miller. Maybe to her there was a surprise that Alec knew how to comfort a person, despite him mentioning he had a daughter. That moment though in the corner of the interview room, having just told her the man she'd been married to for twelve years and the father of her children had murdered an eleven year old boy, his heart broke.

Granted it wasn't sexual at that moment. He just wanted to take her into his arms, hold her and tell her it was okay. Even if Joe's betrayal had been significantly worse, he wanted to say he understood what it felt like to have the person you love betray you. He's just as confused as she is since he doesn't get how Joe - normal, placid, would do anything for you Joe - was such a master of deceit. Sometimes Alec has to curse his sensor on killers. He was certain Lee Ashworth killed Pippa and possibly Lisa. He had no idea that the bloke he had a small laugh with over dinner was the man they were looking for.

His feelings only grow during the trial and investigation into Sandbrook again. He wants to give her a hug, tell her that Joe is a piece of shit and that none of this is her fault. She keeps brushing off any attempt at comfort but somehow in this situation, they accidentally had a domestic partnership. They share a bed once, albeit reluctantly, and he finds himself looking after Fred a bit.

It doesn't stop in the taxi to Sleepchester. If anything he should have just confessed his feelings. Probably should have pulled her in for that hug. He doesn't though. He doesn't think Ellie felt the same. Nor does he think he's good enough. He wasn't a great husband to Tess. He wasn't Joe. Granted he would not kill a child but wasn't a great ear, nor was he sensitive enough. They would probably spend more time arguing. He's never going to be enough for Ellie and she deserves someone who could offer what Joe gave in his illusion.


	4. Band-Aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes

Band-Aids Don't Fix Bullet Holes

It's the teachers more than anything. The other kids don't care that Tom's dad killed someone, they've moved on from it. Most of them. The teachers either look at Tom with sympathy or they look at him judgementally, as though he knew the whole time. The fact of the matter is that it Tom could have done it. Not strangle Danny, he didn't have the strength at the time. He had the anger though. Anger because his best friend had tossed him away like an old toy. He didn't know what he was thinking when he sent that message. He just felt angry.

Not as much as he feels now, over a year later. Tom still feels betrayed by his father and his best friend. He doesn't know what to think or say to his mother because she's trying to move on as much as possible. She doesn't still treat him like a child but sometimes he needs that overbearing mother thing.

It's only after he witnessed someone be attacked that his mother does start to become a little overbearing but he doesn't want to see a psychiatrist. He doesn't want people to think he's crazy. Doesn't want to think he could be like his father.

He takes a break at the skate park on his day off to let off some steam. Only he isn't the only one there. Daisy is there but doesn't seem to be doing anything except sitting on the ramp.

"Cannot say I know how to skate," she says sheepishly. "You alright?"

"Just about." He sits next to her. "When you going back?"

"Eleven. Don't really want to if I'm honest but there is school. What did you say to the police last night?"

"I said exactly what I saw. I think Mum would kill me if she found out I had lied again, or at least didn't tell her anything important."

"Do you really think that?"

"You've never seen her angry."

"I'll be careful never to cross her then."

"I wouldn't. Not after last time."

"She loves you. I don't think she'd actually hurt you."

"You make it sound like your mother would."

"Not physically."

"It's odd. I never see you arguing with your parents."

"Mum barely knows I am there half the time. The only time she pays any attention is if I am being rude to Dave the Tosser."

"You don't like him very much do you?"

"He ruined my family. I suppose you feel the same about your dad."

"I do but I still miss him."

"Don't. I know he's your dad but he is a no good murderous coward."

"You don't think I know that. He was a large presence in my life though. Fred's lucky. He has no memories of him but I do. It's not easy you know."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"It's the truth though. I have thought about getting in contact with him."

"Don't. You don't need him."

"Do you think I could be him?"

"Don't be daft. You can at least face these things called consequences."

"Do you honestly think that?"

"Yeah. Right down to the core."


	5. Lines of Fear and Blame

Lines of Fear and Blame

Tess never knew why Alec stayed following her confession she had a one night stand. They had only been married a few years but the one time she gets pissed she goes to a hotel room with a bloke she barely knows. If anything Alec had the right to leave her right there and then. He doesn't even flinch or show any emotion, and it takes him a good year to forgive her. She doesn't know why he didn't pack his stuff that second.

It isn't until a year later that she discovered that he is staying for their daughter. She was barely three and honestly Tess gets the sense that Alec loved Daisy more than he did her. Especially after her fling. Tess gets it. She broke his heart, broke her vows. They only just about recover from it when Daisy is admitted to hospital to get her tonsils removed. Maybe with a bit too much optimism, Tess suggested trying for another baby. As though the hypothetical child would fix everything.

It doesn't happen though. The trauma of Daisy's birth had left too many lesions. They are both disappointed and despite Alec reassuring her it wasn't her fault, Tess slowly starts pulling away from him.

Daisy grows and by the time she has become a teenager, Tess has already started an affair. It started one night when she and Dave were working on some files. He complained that his wife hasn't shagged him for so long and Tess is in a similar boat. They both end up in the back of his car and at first Tess feels guilty. Especially when she comes home, Alec asleep on the sofa. She carries on with the affair for another two years.

It's only when she realised that she left her bag in the car that she knows she's been rumbled. Tess could have said that she went to grab some bread and it was only two minutes.

Alec explodes at her. He doesn't care that she's his wife at that moment. Only that she had gone and lost a vital piece of evidence. Dave has cleared everyone out. He says that Tess was with him, and that it wasn't outside. It was in a hotel car park.

Alec doesn't need more than that and Tess gets the same face as ten years ago. He doesn't flinch or show emotion. He just walked past and went home presumably.

She follows an hour later and after an awkward dinner, Daisy is sent to her room.

"How long Tess?" he finally asked.

"About two years."

"Do you love him?"

"I think so."

"You know he has a family."

"Yeah I know. Are you going to leave?"

"Yeah. We cannot keep up this appearance anymore."

"You were the one who stayed."

"Because I still loved you and we had Daisy. She was only little at the time. Which is why I will take the rap for the pendent."

"Alec-"

"No. This is my fault. My investigation. I'm not challenging you for custody over Daisy either. She deserves better than to have her parents squabbling over who owns her like that shit vase your sister bought."

Tess doesn't argue. When Alec has made up his mind, he's made up his mind. The next day, when Alec explained (or lied) to Daisy, the girl looks at Tess with so much hate and anger. Tess doesn't suspect a thing because Daisy is pissed at her father as well. As far as she knew, Tess was not the guilty party in Daisy's eyes.


End file.
